Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble
Wikipedia (secondary reference) Super Smash Bros. Brawl Chronicle | genre = | modes = Single player | ratings = ESRB: E (Everyone) ELSPA: 3+ | platforms = Game Boy Color }} Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble is a ''Kirby'' game for the Game Boy Color that was originally released in Japan on August 26, 2000 and was then later released on April 9, 2001 in North America. It was never released in PAL regions, likely due to the impending release of the Game Boy Advance. The game uses a four-way tilt sensor allowing the user to "roll" Kirby by tilting the Game Boy Color. There was a cancelled sequel called Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble 2, which was planned for the Nintendo GameCube. Story The game starts with Kirby napping on a cloud. He awakens as Waddle Dee is walking with a bumper. He then notices King Dedede walking by with a larger bumper. To find out what they are up to, Kirby jumps on the Warp Star only to find, once again, "A Dream Land without its stars." It is up to Kirby to get them back. Gameplay The game uses accelerometers to control Kirby. The goal is to guide Kirby to the finish by tilting the Game Boy in the direction where the player desires to move him. The game uses a "pop" action, when the player jerks the Game Boy vertically. This makes Kirby jerk up into the air, which transforms all on-screen enemies into stars. Popping a second time will turn the stars into clocks, and popping a third time will turn the clocks into Power Drinks. There are also numerous stars in each of the levels. To play a sub-game (chosen by the player from a menu), Kirby must find a Blue Star and clear the stage. To complete the game 100%, the player must collect the Red Star in each stage. Clearing sub-games grants extra lives, which are saved to the game file unlike in most Kirby games. The stages in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble are littered with bumpers, pits, hills, and other hazards. As such, the player will often need to use careful movement and timing rather than brute force to succeed. This game also features a time limit for each stage. Players can extend the time by collecting clocks on the stage or by passing checkpoints. If the timer reaches zero, Kirby loses a life. When there are less than 50 seconds in the timer, an alarm sounds and the music begins playing at a faster speed. The tilt sensor of the cartridge can only register a simple binary input in one of four directions at a time. It is not as sensitive or advanced as the accelerometers used in later Game Boy Advance games with tilt-sensing cartridges, such as WarioWare: Twisted!. Thus, the degree that the system is tilted does not affect the speed at which Kirby rolls. However, the in-game physics of Kirby's movement are detailed and sensitive enough to compensate for this and give the illusion of greater responsiveness from the tilt sensor. Characters Playable Characters *Kirby Allies *Whispy Woods Enemies *Blinkbat *Blockbot *Booler *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Cappy *Cloud Cannon *Co-Kracko *Dekabu *Flotzo *God Hand *Gordo *Kabu *Mr. Frosty *Poppy Bros. Jr. *Shotzo *Snipper *Squishy *Starman *UFO *Waddle Dee *Waddle Doo Bosses *King Dedede *Kracko *Orbservor Levels *Level 1 *Level 2 *Level 3 *Level 4 *Level 5 *Level 6 *Level 7 *Level 8 Items *1UP *Balloon *Food *Invincible Candy *Key *Maxim Tomato *Microphone *Power Drink *Stopwatch *Strawberry Shortcake *Treasure Chest Sub-games *Do the Kirby *Kirby's Burst-a-Balloon *Kirby's Chicken Race *Kirby's Roll-o-Rama *Kirby's Hurdle Race Compatibility As with all Game Boy Color games, the Game Boy Advance can play it as well. Because the sensors are calibrated for the cartridge to be played upright, the Game Boy Advance SP and Game Boy Player have some problems. While they can both boot the game, the controls are reversed on the SP because the cartridge slot is on the bottom instead of the top. Since the sensors are inside the cartridge, the only way to play it on the Game Boy Player is to pick up and tilt the GameCube itself. Sequel Nintendo originally had plans to release a sequel to Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble on the GameCube, but it ended up being quietly cancelled. Staff Trivia *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' and Kirby's Avalanche are currently the only games in the series that have an announcer announce the title on the title screen. *While the names of the eight levels are never mentioned in-game, Volume 143 of Nintendo Power revealed the names of the first two: Big Sky Country and Tilt 'n' Tunnel. *If the player remains on the title screen long enough, a stream of multi-colored moons and stars will beginning flowing. A small sprite of Kirby will appear as well. Tilting the Game Boy will change the direction and speed of the stream, allowing the player to blow Kirby around any direction he/she likes. *If the player pauses the game and waits for a few seconds, Kirby will fall asleep. Shaking the Game Boy will awakening him and cause him to look around before he dozes off again. *The game WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! contains a minigame called Tilt-n-Tumble, a reference to Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble. *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' was nearly rebranded as a Pokémon game in its releases outside of Japan.IGN *One of the foods in the Japanese version of the game is onigiri which was changed to a hamburger in the North American version. *This was the final title in the Kirby series to use the international "Kirby" logo that had been in place since Kirby's Dream Land; starting with Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, the series would use the "Kirby" logo that had originally been created for Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *This is the last game to feature the Kirby design used in Kirby's Dream Course, Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby's Block Ball, Kirby Super Star, and Kirby's Star Stacker. *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' is one of the five Kirby games that has never been released as a permanent digital download. The others are Kirby Air Ride, Kirby Slide, Kirby Super Star Ultra, and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. *''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' and Kirby Mass Attack are the only games in the ''Kirby'' series where Kirby can be KO'd by drowning. *Curiously, the cartridge for Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble contains a notch in the top-right corner identical to the ones seen in Game Boy-compatible cartridges, despite being a Game Boy Color-exclusive game. Most Game Boy Color exclusives lack the notch, which prevents the player from turning on a Game Boy when their cartridges are inserted (the Game Boy's power button is a slider that pushes out a plastic tab that fits into the notch present on a Game Boy-compatible cartridge). This oddity (likely the result of the cartridge repurposing plastic from original Game Boy cartridges) makes Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble the only Game Boy Color-exclusive game that can be booted up on an original Game Boy, though like all GBC exclusives, the game will not run via this configuration. * Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble, Kirby and the Rainbow Curse, and Kirby Star Allies are the only games in the Kirby series to save the player's life count. *The total number of enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble is 1,874.This total excludes enemies spawned by Kracko, as the number he produces can vary based on random happenstance and the player's speed at defeating him. Enemies found only in Extra Mode are also excluded. *Along with Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition '', ''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble is one of the only Kirby series games to be released in North America, but not Europe. *In the options menu, the player can access the "Position" screen, during which they can roll Kirby across a screen of stars to unveil an image. These images include a space scene featuring Kirby flying a Warp Star, a pink screen filled with Kirbys, and two screens featuring Kirby's face, one winking and one angry. Once the final block is removed, a sound clip of Kirby saying "Hi" will play. Jumping will reset the screen of stars. Artwork KTnT artwork.png|Promotional artwork Box Art KTnT Boxart.jpg| Box Art KTnT Boxart Back.jpg| Box Art back KTnT Boxart J.jpg| Box Art KTnT Boxart Jap Back.jpg| Box Art back Media KTnT Cartridge.jpg| Cartridge Logo KTnT logo.png|Logo KTnT Logo J.png| logo Advertisements Ad.gif| advertisement Ad2.jpg| advertisement Gallery Krackotilt'n'tumble.png|Kirby against Kracko Kirby's Tilt 'n' Tumble minigame.PNG|The sub-game selection Kirby's Tilt 'n' Tumble hurdle race intro.PNG|Kirby explaining the sub-game rules Level 2-2.PNG|Kirby on Level 2-2 See also *Official Nintendo Japan page *Koro Koro Puzzle Happy Panechu! *WarioWare: Twisted! *Yoshi's Universal Gravitation External links *Official Nintendo Japan site References de:Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble es:Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble fr:Kirby Tilt'n'Tumble it:Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble ja:コロコロカービィ zh:滚滚卡比 Category:Games Category:2000s games Category:Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Miscellaneous spin-offs